The present invention relates to a device for aerating a jet of water, comprising water pulverization means, an air intake, a mixing chamber and a delivery orifice provided with jet regularizing nets.
Such aerating devices are widely used particularly on spouts of wash basins, wash bowls and bath tubs, in order to obtain a regular jet having little tendency to give rise to sprinklings and in order to reduce the noise of the faucet. However, these devices give rise to various problems, particularly in that an efficient pulverization is generally obtained by causing the jet to pass through a number of very small holes disposed in face of walls which, when being hit by fine partial jets, pulverize the same. The machining of very small holes is rather unsuitable for a mass-production, and on the other hand it is not possible to increase the diameter of the holes without jeopardizing both the pulverization efficiency and the noiselessness of the device. In addition, the presence of very small holes traversed by the flow of water rapidly leads to a clogging of the holes and, hence, to the necessity of replacing the device, it being practically impossible to efficiently clean the clogged holes.
It is also known (Knapp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,574) to cause a number of jets of water to converge, which, hitting each other in a central position, efficiently pulverize each other. However, in this case, the pulverization carried out in a single central position is disadvantageous in that it makes necessary the use of a ball or a similar body, which has the function of stabilizing the jet and which, moreover, by Venturi effect, produces the suction of air for the aeration.